Experiment Wars
by Shoe and Slick
Summary: The year is a long time in the future, everyone is dead except for the experiments and aleins. War happens, 626 fights far frim angel, read this war-torn story to find out more. Rated R for strong blood and gore, and strong violence


Experiment wars

The year is 4734

Everyone died, the experiments were the only ones left. The aleins, of the planet freet, fought the experiments.

626 was in a bunker. Constant plasma fire flew over. He held a locket Angel gave him before he left. In his pocket was a picture of lilo who had died over 2000 years ago. The experiments knew how to speak english now. 155 fired his gun, he killed the aliens. 899 was killed. His blood fell into the bunker. They kept firing there guns until they killed the aleins. That night, they celabrated. Stitch called angel on the phone. "Angel, I lived today, how's fibber." "fine, i'll see you soon" said angel. The next day the base went under attack. 626 looked up as explosions blew in the air. 110

was shot dead. The aleins kept coming, 399 fired his gun. "626, get your but over here, the aleins got 627, go get him" said 399. 626 ran, 627 was laying on the ground, guts and blood was flying out of his chest "tell bonnie i love her" said 627. 788 and 564 were medics. They came over and operated. Blood flew and splattered on 626. 788 picked up a large gut from 627. "He'll make it, we'll take him back to base." said 788. 626 looked at the bunker he was in before. 399 was in it. A bomb caught it on fire, 399 jumped out, on fire screaming. He fell down on fire. 626 ran back to inner base. 564 was trying to get to a hurt experiment. A bomb caught him and blew off his legs. "Im dying, get dressing, pour it on......" 564 silenced. 626 picked up 564 and took him into a building.

101 was in the building. His arm was hanging. 626 looked at him, and walked back outside. Everyone were loading on the ships leaving. 626 halted one ship, he ran back, picked up 101, and walked to the ship. The ship blasted off. They landed in BUE, an under attack town. Everyone got out. Aleins fired at them. 101 was in the medical ship. It got hit and blew up. A shotgun blasts hit 623, blood flew out from his stomach. 626 ran over to him. Blood spued into 626's face. 788 ran over. He operated on him. 626 ran back to his ship. His best friend 555, was laying in the ship. He was black, and skin peeling. "626, i got burned, remeber, we'll find it" 555 died. 626 stared at him. The general, 554 told 626, that 527 was badly hurt. He was reconing and was hit, go find him. 626 ran into the battlefield. He fired his weapon at an alien abusing 527. He picked up 527 and ran to the medical ship. 788 was in there. "operate now" said 626. He handed hi, 527. "He's dead, more hurt, no time" said 788. 626 walkedd back out. Everything went quiet to him. He looked around seeing experiments dying, guts hanging out of them. "626,626,626" said a voice. Stitch looked at 233, he was motioning him to get on the ship. 626 was running over to him, and was shot in the foot. He kept walking and got on the ship. The plasma clipped him. 626 had a minor wound. They were landing in Hawaii, 626's hometown. The ships landed. Fire was hitting the ships. They all got out. 900 was running, and was hit in the stomach, his gut flew in the air, leaving a string of blood. 788 ran over to 900. 101 helped him operate. 788 told 626, that 900 dead. 789 was running across the battlefield, he was shot in the leg, and fell. A plasma blast blew his body a part. 626 fired his gun at 3 aliens hurting a wounded experiment. 788 was in the medic ship operating on 021. 626 ran up to him "788, 020s hurt." said 626. "Bring him to me" said 788. "am I going to die 788" said 021.

626 ran to 020, his guts were hanging out, 626 picked him up, the other experiments were shooting at the aliens. 020 was dropped off at the medical ship. The experiments won the battle. 626 called angel. They talked along time. The next day, they traveled to Japan. Tokyo,was an alien stronghold. They landed.Everyone stepped out. Alien blood flew on the charging experiments, the aliens charged. 626 shot an alien. A plasma blast blew in the crowd. 788 blew up into the air, a rain of blood poured on to the crowd. 788 landed on top of 626, his arms and legs were blew off. He automaticly died. They all charged. Plasma fire sounded the battlefield.

626 saw the enemy in his eye. 626 fired his gun, he automaticly killed 9 aleins.028 was bleeding, blood spued on 626. The battle kept going on. It was night, more fire rose. 626 threw a plasma grenade. It killed 8 aleins. The aleins retreated . They had won this battle, but what of the other wars. 626 is safe at home with angel, for now.

Sequal will be called Experiment wars-The galactic conquest


End file.
